Nostalgie
by powerpetal
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are in their sixth year and everything's a little too quiet... RH romance, new character, OOTP spoilers
1. Default Chapter

Dumbledore sighed in his lavish study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he proudly held the position of headmaster. These troubled times were taking their toll on the old man and with the public knowledge, and belief, that Voldermort had indeed returned, he knew he would have to revisit a situation he locked long ago, 10 years ago, in the depths of his complex mind.  
  
Sighing again, he placed his delicate fingers together in front of his chin and returned to listening to the frantic transfiguration teacher who was pacing in front of him as she had done for the past week since his decision.  
  
Her voice penetrated his thoughts, ". and we've all seen what she was capable of. And on another note, she and Miss Granger will get on like a house on fire and then where will that leave us, hmm? But don't even get me started on the fact they're 16 now and hormones will be raging! It's no good Dumbledore, they can't.."  
  
Dumbledore silenced McGonagall with a small smile.  
  
"As I told you last night, and the night before that," he said with a slightly pained expression, "I appreciate all this. But they are going to meet eventually, they have to meet and it may as well be under our supervision. I know you hold little respect for the art of Divination but it's fate Minerva," he said softly.  
  
She let out a long breath and replied, "Of course you're right Albus. Forgive me."  
  
"Not at all, not at all"  
  
"Well, let's get this over with"  
  
"Right" Dumbledore eased himself off the armchair and walked steadily towards the phoenix snoozing leisurely by the window. Running a long finger over its feather head, Fawkes woke and looked adoringly up at the man.  
  
"It is time" he said.  
  
* * *  
  
Hundreds of miles away in Private Drive, Harry Potter couldn't sleep. Something was on his mind and it wasn't the recent death of his godfather, Sirius, or the shocking news he had received from his headmaster at the end of last year. That it was him or Voldermort. Turning over on his dishevelled bed he couldn't shake the feeling away. It was as if someone was talking about him, behind his back in someway which didn't surprise Harry. Ever since he had found out he was a wizard when he was 11, nothing out of the ordinary surprised him anymore.  
  
He listened closely to the night sounds, of the distant main road, the soft hooting of a pigeon and the mumbling of his cousin Dudley in the next room. Knowing he wouldn't sleep any time soon, he got up and yawning, made his way over to his desk. Several letters sprawled across the wooden surface and he picked up the nearest one.  
  
"Hiya Harry! How's it going? We're back at The Burrow and what a relief, you-know-where is the pits! It's really quiet without the twins but I'm not complaining, maybe they've found new people to experiment on.  
  
Have you heard from Hermione, she's only written once and then it was to ask what I got on my OWLS and to see how Ginny was, what's that about? Any way, I didn't do too bad, couple of Exceeds Expectations but mainly Acceptable. Would you believe I got an Outstanding in Defence Against the Dark Arts! That's all thanks to you mate! Oh, and you'll never guess what Hermione got!!!!!  
  
Percy still hasn't come round, we saw him in Diagon Alley last week and he said hello but looked really embarrassed and hurried off. Mum and Dad are still tense over that.  
  
Shame you can't come to the Burrow what with everything. So I won't see you till school but it's only a few weeks away.  
  
See ya soon  
  
From Ron"  
  
Harry smiled picturing Ron's lanky form and wishing he could be at the Wealsey's. But he knew it was too dangerous with Voldermort around.  
  
Trying to change the direction of his thoughts he picked up the neatly written letter also on the table.  
  
"Hello Harry. Hope everything with you is well. Congratulations on your two Outstandings and everything. That is so great! Of course I'm proud of my results and I'm surprised how well Ron did. Perhaps I'm finally having an affect on him!  
  
Talking of Ron, he keeps bombarding me with owls and makes out like I'm ignoring him or something just because I said no to his invitation to the Burrow, I mean it wouldn't be fair on you if we were having fun. But he seems to be taking it to heart so I have decided not to return any of his owls in the hope he just gets over it. What is up with him?  
  
Anyway, looking forward to seeing you on the train.  
  
Love Hermione"  
  
Chuckling to himself Harry hoped that this year Ron and Hermione would sort out their friendship or whatever it was. He was sick of treading on egg shells around them and their constant bickering about nothing in particular. But then life would not be the same without them, they were his strongholds and he knew he would find life unbearable without them.  
  
Still smiling, Harry returned to his bed with the hope to overcome his sudden and unexpected insomnia.  
  
* * *  
  
Not far away on the southern cost, someone else couldn't sleep. Not that this was unusual for Cecile, who looked out onto the clear sea listening to the tinkering of the sails against the ships masts. All was still as she twirled her blond hair around one finger. Not content with letting her thoughts wander, she turned to reach a thick volume she had already read half of in the small hours of that morning. Settling herself down in her cramped room, she saw a flicker of gold and looked up, startled, as a single golden feather floated down onto her neat bedspread.  
  
And she knew that the time had come. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Sorry I haven't updated quicker, I started back at school and had to go to loads of university open days, what fun!!! Thank you for all of those who reviewed, you made my week!!! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer; Let's be honest, if I were JKR would I be writing fan fics? Hell no! I'd be writing book six!  
  
Nostalgie  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione had been back at school a week. In their eyes, it had been an unusually quiet week. Voldermort had yet to strike which unnerved them immensely but as Hermione had pointed out, so many people were looking out for his movements, he would have to be careful.  
  
It was a warm September evening in the Gryffindor common room where Harry and Ron sat playing a particularly violent game of wizard chess. For once Ron was not doing so well, he seemed pre-occupied and having taking a swiftly calculated move he casually asked,  
  
"Where's Hermione? I haven't seen her since she went to talk to McGonagall at dinner"  
  
"Don't know. Anyway, she's only been gone 15 minutes!" Harry said exasperated.  
  
"Yeah, but what with the whole.you-know-who thing" Ron still couldn't bring himself to say Voldermort despite Hermione's incessant attempts. "We should be looking out for each other."  
  
"Oh.OK." Harry replied, a smile playing on his lips whilst Ron looked around the common room, completely oblivious.  
  
They returned to their game in which Harry was coming close to winning when the portrait swung forward and Hermione came bustling through, levitating a trunk and in a deep discussion with a blond girl Harry had never seen before. But since beating Ron at Wizards chess was too good an opportunity to miss, Harry focussed all his energy and concentration to his next, once- in-a-life-time-chance, vital move.  
  
"Ah, there she is," Ron said turning away from the board to greet Hermione and the petite girl.  
  
"Hey guys!" Hermione said "This is Cecile; she's a new Gryffindor Sixth year. This is Ron and Harry who I told you about."  
  
"Hi," said Cecile looking unmistakably petrified at her new surroundings.  
  
Harry vaguely waved a hand and muttered a "Hey" but returned to the board in careful thought.  
  
Ron however enthusiastically put his hand out to shake the new comer "Nice to meet ya Cecile. Did you transfer from another school or something, you're the only new person we've ever had."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said smacking him lightly on the arm. "She's only been here a minute and you're already pummelling her with questions. You can be so rude!"  
  
"Oh, it's OK Hermione. I was surprised you hadn't asked!" Cecile smiled. "No, I'm not a transfer, in fact I've never learnt magic before. Dumbledore told me that they must have not detected my ability when they sent out your letters. But this year they detected a mounting magical disturbance in my house and thought they should offer me a place. Well, it's not like I was going to refuse!" she laughed.  
  
"Wow! I don't blame you," Ron remarked.  
  
"So are you muggle born?" Hermione inquired her eyes lighting up at the thought of someone she could finally relate fully to.  
  
"No, my mum was a witch apparently, but I never knew her. So I may as well be muggle born. Until Dumbledore sent the letter I had no idea this world existed," Cecile explained.  
  
"Well, I better show you your room, you must be exhausted!" Hermione gushed as she steered Cecile towards the girls stairs, bidding the boys goodnight.  
  
* * *  
  
It was the next morning and the boys were already taking full advantage of the lavish breakfast the house elves had provided.  
  
"I hate Mondays," Ron said, disgruntled.  
  
"You say that every Monday, every year," Harry laughed liberally spreading marmite on his toast.  
  
"Yeah, well I really hate this Monday."  
  
"Hmmm.. I wonder why that is?"  
  
Ron grunted.  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember now, because I absolutely whipped your ass last night at chess!"  
  
"Oh shut up! I had my mind on something else."  
  
"Someone else more like," Harry muttered under his breath but just as Ron, eyes widening, was about to retaliate, Hermione and Cecile arrived and sat down.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked Ron, reaching for the butter. "You look like you forgot to do that three foot Potions essay."  
  
"What potions essay?" his eyes snapping to her face.  
  
"The one about silencing potions..that was really important..that Snape said under no circumstances would he accept excuses.RON! You are too many things!" she said grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the entrance hall bickering further.  
  
Harry turned to the girl opposite him whose grey eyes were squinting as she laughed at the departed pair.  
  
Motioning to Harry, she said "What is going on with them?!"  
  
"Nothing," Harry said looking fairly confused, having not recognised the girl from the night before.  
  
Picking up on this she said "I'm Cecile.we met last night"  
  
When his expression didn't change, she said "Don't worry, you looked really into that chess game thing! I'm a new student."  
  
"Oh right! Hi, my name's Harry, Harry Potter."  
  
Right on cue, her eyes sprang open at his full name but not for the reason he thought. Yet he did notice that her eyes did not travel to his forehead as they so commonly did when he met someone new.  
  
"I'm sorry," she quickly said, trying to cover her slight slip of concentration, "I bet you get that all the time!"  
  
"Yeah," he smiled at her apology and couldn't help noticing how genuine her smile. well, simply beamed. 


End file.
